Best Christmas Gift Ever
by Alexa Moon
Summary: For once he'd be staying at Hogwarts during Christmas. But only for the sole purpose of giving Granger the most pleasant of surprises.


Another FanFic for another awesome friend, Merry Christmas Gale!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, this would not be published on Fanfiction, and instead would be an excerpt from one of the books.

Summary: For once he'd be staying at Hogwarts during Christmas. But only for the sole purpose of giving Granger the most pleasant of surprises.

Draco had been thinking about someone lately. Scratch that. He had been thinking a lot about someone lately. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain bushy haired mudblood. Hermione Granger.

He had found she was staying at Hogwarts for the extent of the vacation. So naturally, he found himself having to stay as well. The only problem was her friends. Potter, the golden boy, and that bloody Weaselly.

They had been by her side since, well, they had been there forever. There wasn't a single moment when she was alone. So much for trying to approach her during break. He couldn't even be in the vicinity with those two around.

As the vacation wore on, the blonde found himself losing hope of ever getting close to his gryffindor housed crush. He stopped looking toward her to see if the boys were gone. He knew they would be right by her side, like usual. He found no use in following her around, it's not like he would be noticed even if he had.

All Draco wanted was to get her attention. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was.

He seated himself in the library, unwilling to do anything other than study at the moment. And then he heard them. "Come on Mione. You can't be serious. It's Christmas, and you want to study?"

"Yes Ronald. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to my studies."

There was silence afterwords. Obviously the ginger haired brat had left the library to enjoy his holidays elsewhere. Draco went back to his books.

"I thought I would find you here Draco." Shocked from the sudden break of silence from the girl behind him, he jumped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, that's alright. Was there something you needed from me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. You see I'm doing an experiment. And I need your help, since you are the only one around my intellectual level."

"Alright than Granger, I'll help. On one condition"

"What's the condition?"

"Help me get the girl of my dreams."

She seemed startled that he would so willingly help. And his condition seemed a little strange. Malfoy was a charmer. All the girls naturally flocked to him. His only competition seemed to be Harry and even then it seemed to be no contest. Hermione felt a sting of jealousy for whoever had stolen the slytherins heart.

She explained what he had to do and they began with the experiment which was soon to be over.

"Alright... Well you helped me with my experiment, so now I'll help you with the girl. So to start off what is she like."

Blushing he managed to somehow stutter out her description. Would Hermione realize who it was? She didn't seem to notice that he had just described her.

"Have you tried complimenting her? Or giving her gifts?"

"Um, well, see, she kinda, well, she hates me with a passion."

"Please... I highly doubt she hates you. If anything, she's probably jealous because of the millions of girls that fawn over you. Just tell her how you feel."

"But it's kinda hard to say, I love you to a person who has shown nothing but dislike toward you."

"Than don't say it. Just act on those feelings. Kiss her."

"Well if you say so..." He then leaned forward and captured the young female's lips with his own.

When he released Hermione he was rather surprised with her reaction. "Wow", she said. "Could you do that again?"

He repeated his previous action of snogging Granger, unsure if this meant she liked him as well.

He stopped again and just sat there watching her lips lift into a soft smile. "That was the best Christmas gift ever."

And all Draco could do was smirk at her statement. Best Christmas gift indeed.


End file.
